


Pride Flag Hair

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Chulu soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Picture, fun with photoshop, no text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A picture of Chekov and Sulu with each other's pride flags for hair color. Inspired by a soulmate AU idea.





	Pride Flag Hair

**Author's Note:**

> The soulmate AU idea in question is from http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com. I didn't have any ideas for how to write a fic for this, so I made a fanart instead.


End file.
